Magische Momente
by Pinguin3
Summary: Bill lernt Fleur kennen und Charlie hat seinen Spaß dabei.


_Mir gehört nur die Storyline, alles andere gehört, wem auch immer._

_Schönen dritten Advent. Ich muss gleich Mal sagen: mit der Geschichte bin ich ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Ich habe daran gebastelt und irgendwie wurde es nicht wirklich besser....aber, weil ich mich an meine eigenen Regeln halten wollte, lade ich sie heute hoch. Sagt mir,was ihr denkt!_

_

* * *

  
_

Magische Momente

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Die Kobolde haben beschlossen, dass wir ein internationales Trainee-Programm beginnen. Und rate, wer die Ehre hat den Anfang zu machen?" Bill trank aus seiner Flasche Bier.

Charlie grinste seinen großen Bruder an. „Komm' schon. Da kannst du den Besserwisser prima 'raushängen lassen!" Bill funkelte ihn wütend an.

Charlie versuchte sein Grinsen hinter der Bierflasche zu verstecken. Sein Bruder war Schulsprecher gewesen, hatte seine ganzen Geschwister im Griff gehabt und meckerte jetzt über einen Trainee? Da wurde auf hohem Niveau gejammert.

„Woher kommt dein Trainee denn?" Bill setzte die Flasche ab. „Du kennst sie vielleicht sogar. Ich habe heute ihre Unterlagen gesehen. Sie war bei dem Trimagischen Tunier für Beauxbuton am Start."

Charlie verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. „Fleur **Delacour** ? Nicht dein Ernst!" Erstaunt sah Bill zu Charlie. „Wenn du dir ihren Namen merken konntest, dann ist sie wohl was Besonderes." Charlie begann zu lachen. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen.

Bill versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und sah sich in der Bar um. Er kannte das schon, wenn Charlie einmal angefangen hatte, dann brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Unauffällig musterte er die weiblichen Gäste der Bar. Eine falsche Blondine mit Schmollmund lächelte ihn an.

„Das Leben ist gerecht. Ich wusste es!" Charlie grinste immer noch. Bill drehte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu und wartete geduldig, bis dieser seine Bemerkung erklärte.

„Fleur ist eine halbe Veela. Sie ist blond und schön und Ron hat sich zum absoluten Idioten gemacht wegen ihr." Er lachte wieder. „Und Hermine hat ihm fast den Kopf abgerissen!"

Bill trank bedächtig einen Schluck. Eine halbe Veela? Das könnte interessant werden...oder schwierig. Charlie hob seine Flasche zum Gruß. „Und jetzt, großer Bruder wirst du dich zum Hirsch wegen ihr machen!"

Bill zog nur zweifelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben, rutschte von dem Barhocker und schlenderte zu dem blonden Schmollmund.

oOo

Fleur stand im Kundenbereich von Gringotts und hörte dem Kobold vor ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er erzählte ihr nichts Neues. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren auch nicht anders als in Paris. Das wirklich interessante würde erst kommen, wenn sie zu dem erfahrenen Schatzsucher käme.

Endlich war der Kobold fertig und deutete ihr nun unfreundlich an, ihr zu folgen. Statt in die Eingeweide der Bank zu gehen, ging es mit einem Paternoster nach oben. Geschickt hüpfte der Kobold, der Fleur etwas über die Knie reichte in den Aufzug und nach vier Stockwerken wieder hinaus.

An einer Tür blieb er stehen, stieß sie auf und rief hinein: „Weasley, ihr Trainee." Damit lief der Kobold wieder zum Paternoster zurück. Fleur blieb zögernd an der Tür stehen. Hoffentlich war der Kerl nicht genauso unfreundlich wie der Kobold.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss **Delacour**." Mit nervösem Magen trat sie in das dunkle Büro. Überall stapelten sich Kisten, Pergamente, Schiefertafeln und undefinierbarer Krimskrams.

Hinter einer hohen Kiste trat ein großer, breitschultriger Mann hervor. Er sah genau so aus, wie sie sich einen Abenteurer vorgestellt hatte: männlich und markant. Als er sie nun anlächelte sah sie ein Grübchen in seiner Wange. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. Jetzt konnte sie erkennen, dass seine langen Haare bronzefarben waren. Wow, er sah aus wie ein Held in irgendeinem Muggelfilm.

Er reichte ihr die Hand. Atemlos legte sie ihre Hand in seine. Ihre Hand begann zu kribbeln. Sein Händedruck war warm und fest.

„Willkommen in der Abteilung für die Erschließung alter Schätze. Mein Name ist Bill Weasley." Er ließ ihre Hand los und nickte in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. „Kommen Sie, ich habe Ihnen einen Arbeitsplatz leer geräumt."

Mit trockenem Mund folgte sie ihm. Nachdem sie hinter mannshohen Stapeln von Holzkisten hervortraten, standen sie plötzlich im hellen Sonnenlicht, das von einem riesigen Fenster herein drang. Ein großer Schreibtisch stand vor dem Fenster. Die Hälfte war leer, auf der anderen Seite lagen Pergamente und goldene und silberne Instrumente.

Ein beißender Geruch drang in ihre Nase. Sie sah sich verwundert um. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Teekanne auf dem Tisch. Erstaunt sah sie zu Bill. Verlegen lächelnd sah er sie an. „Passionsblumentee. Mein Bruder hat mir von ihrer...Abstammung erzählt."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Passionsblumentee half Männern dabei gegen die Veelakräfte ankommen zu können. Es war nur logisch, dass er sich so schützen wollte, wenn sie zusammen arbeiteten. Aber es kam ihr auch sehr misstrauisch vor.

Sie beschloss es erst einmal zu ignorieren. „Ihr Bruder?" Bill deutete auf den Stuhl auf der leeren Seite des Tisches. „Eigentlich haben Sie bereits alle meine Brüder gesehen, als Sie beim trimagischen Tunier waren. Charlie hat die Drachen betreut. Er hat mir von ihrer...Abstammung erzählt, als ich ihm davon erzählte, dass sie mein Trainee würden."

Fleur nickte. Sie erinnerte sich an einen rothaarigen breit gebauten Mann, der bei den Drachen gewesen war. Bill lächelte sie an. „Dann haben Sie sicher Percy gesehen. Er arbeitet für den Minister."

Da war auch ein rothaariger Mann gewesen, aber er schien außer der Haarfarbe nichts mit dem Mann vor ihr oder dem Drachenbändiger gemein zu haben. Bill nickte. „Er hat nicht viel mit dem Rest der Familie gemeinsam. Jedenfalls sind da noch Fred und George. Ich bin mir sicher das die Zwillinge während des Turniers genug Aufstand geprobt haben, dass man sich noch in Jahren an sie erinnern würde."

Das waren auch seine Brüder? An die Zwillinge, die permanent Blödsinn machten erinnerte sie sich gut. Sie lächelte in Erinnerung an die zwei. Bill grinste ebenfalls. „Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Dann ist da noch Ron. Er ist der beste Freund von Harry Potter. Da Harry ebenfalls am Turnier teilnahm, denke ich, haben sie Ron bestimmt einmal gesehen."

Fleur spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Isch befürschte, isch war nischt sehr nett zu ihrem Bruder." Bill lachte. „Naja, ich denke, wir sind alle manchmal nicht sehr nett zu ihm. Er ist der Kleinste und muss einiges einstecken."

Fleur nickte erleichtert. „Ihre Familie ist sehr groß." Bill nickte. „Und wir haben auch noch eine Schwester." Fleur versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie ein Mädchen gesehen hatte, das mit einem der genannten Jungen mehr zusammen gewesen war. „Hat sie viele...Locken?"

Bill lachte. „Nein, das ist Hermine. Sie gehört zwar auch zur Familie, aber nur ehrenhalber. Nein, Ginny hat auch rote Haare – wie alle." Fleur überlegte. „Non, isch kann misch nischt an sie erinnern." Bill machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Macht nichts. Haben Sie Geschwister?"

„Oui, eine Schwester. Gabrielle. Sie ist immer noch ganz verliebt in 'Arry Potter." Bill lachte. „Dann muss sie aber erst an meiner Schwester vorbei." Fleurs Augen wurden groß. Das war ihr unangenehm. Vielleicht dachte er jetzt schlecht von ihr?

Er grinste sie charmant an. „Vielleicht sollten wir die zwei in einen Ring stecken und schauen, wer bei einem Duell gewinnt." Dann lachte er. „Harry würde vor Scham im Boden versinken."

Sie musste ebenfalls lachen. „Er ist sehr schüschtern, nischt wahr?" Bill nickte, dann wanderte sein Blick über die Dinge auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten anfangen. Ich hatte gedacht, in den ersten Tagen gehen wir einige grundlegende Dinge durch und so kann ich sehen, wie weit sie schon sind. Sie sind mir sechs Wochen zugeteilt und ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn wir zumindest ein Projekt erfolgreich abschließen würden."

Sie nickte lächelnd. Das hörte sich wundervoll an: sechs Wochen mit diesem Bild von einem Mann.

oOo

„Und? Wie läuft's mit der kleinen Veela?" Charlie und Bill hatten dieses Mal einen Tisch ergattert. „Die Kleine ist unglaublich. Ich dachte, wir schaffen in den sechs Wochen vielleicht einen Schatz zu finden - aber wir haben vier aufgespürt und den fünften muss der Außendienst nur noch 'rausholen."

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. Fleur hatte ihn mehr als erstaunt. Sie war nicht nur bildschön, sondern auch klug und gewitzt. Ihre Art Rätsel zu lösen war unkonventionell, aber immer erfolgreich.

Charlie beobachtete seinen Bruder sehr genau. Es kam selten vor, dass er mehr als ein anerkennendes Lächeln für eine Frau übrig hatte. Bill sah gut aus, war wortgewandt und charmant. Frauen umschwärmten ihn und er schaffte es, dass nicht eine auch nur ein schlechtes Wort für ihn übrig hatte. Aber er hatte seit der Schulzeit keine feste Freundin mehr gehabt und es hatte nicht ausgesehen, als würde sich das in naher Zukunft ändern.

„Und? Läuft da was?" Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Bill nicht schon was probiert hätte. Zu Charlies Erstaunen sah dieser ihn empört an. „Sie ist mein Trainee!" Charlie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Als hätte Bill das je davon abgehalten.

Dann sah er sich seinen Bruder genauer an. Er schaute sich nicht wie sonst suchend nach einer Schönheit um. Er saß da und starrte auf seine Bierflasche. Langsam breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Charlies Gesicht aus.

„Du magst sie!" Seine Stimmung war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Triumph und Erstaunen. Bills Kopf ruckte hoch. „Quatsch!" Charlies Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Oh, doch! Du magst die Kleine und sie interessiert sich nicht die Bohne für dich!" Seit Jahren hatte Charlie seinen großen Bruder nicht mehr erröten gesehen. Als jetzt tiefes Rot in seine Wangen schoss, begann Charlie lauthals zu lachen.

Verlegen schaute Bill sich in der Bar um. Er wusste Charlie würde das Thema nicht einfach fallen lassen. Dafür hatte er viel zu viel Spaß dabei. Seit der Schulzeit hatte er mit seinem Bruder immer eine Wette laufen, wer die meisten Mädels aufreißen konnte. Charlie hatte immer den kürzeren gezogen. – Nicht, dass er leer ausgegangen war, aber Bill hatte immer das Mädchen bekommen, das er wollte. Immer – bis jetzt.

Aber wenn Bill ehrlich war, hatte er es bei Fleur auch gar nicht versucht. Sie war die erste Frau, die ihn erstarren ließ. Er kam sich vor wie mit fünfzehn bei seinem ersten Schwarm. Bill hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. So hatte er die vergangenen fünf Wochen rein professionell mit ihr gesprochen. Er war mit ihr Mittagessen gewesen und sie hatten sich über dies oder das aus ihrem Privatleben unterhalten. Aber nichts wies daraufhin, dass er sie nach den sechs Wochen noch einmal sehen würde. Außer wenn er sie zufällig auf dem Gang traf.

Charlies Lachen nahm ab. Erleichtert blickte Bill wieder zu seinem Bruder. Dessen Augen glitzerten immer noch vor Schadenfreude, dann wurden sie groß und er begann wieder zu lachen. „Das wird ja immer besser!" brachte er schwer atmend hervor. „Gerade ist dein kleiner Engel herein gekommen." Und damit brach er wieder in lautes Lachen aus.

Panik erfasste Bill. Ruckartig drehte er sich zum Eingang. Tatsächlich dort stand Fleur **Delacour** in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Neben ihr Alessia Leamur. Alessia hatte Fleur einige Male zum Mittagessen oder zu Feierabend abgeholt. Fleur hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie im gleichen Wohnheim wohnten, das von Gringotts unterhalten wurde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Idiot, der sein Bruder war, wild mit den Armen wedelte. Jetzt hatte Fleur ihn gesehen und winkte lächelnd zu ihnen herüber. Sie neigte sich zu Alessia und sagte etwas zu ihr. Dann sahen beide Mädchen herüber. Sie setzten sich in ihre Richtung in Bewegung. Bill zischte durch sein Lächeln hindurch Charlie an. „Was soll der Blödsinn?"

Charlie schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Das kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!" Bill blitzte ihn wütend an. „Hast du eigentlich Mum schon besucht?" Charlie wurde blass. „Das wagst du nicht!" Bill hob die Augenbraue. „Ach, nein?"

In diesem Moment waren Fleur und Alessia am Tisch angekommen. „'Allo, Bill. Und Charlie, nes pas? Schön Sie wieder zu se'en." Charlie lächelte charmant zu ihr auf. „Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns." Bills Fuß kollidierte unsanft mit Charlies Knie. Fleur begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. „Aber gern! Nischt wahr, Alessia?"

Alessia nickte begeistert und beäugte Charlie recht ungeniert. Dann streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin. „Hi, ich bin Alessia!" Charlie ergriff die Hand. „Charlie! Arbeiten Sie auch in Gringotts?"

Charlie beobachtete Fleur erstaunt. Sie war ein wunderschöne, junge Frau, aber die Magie, die sie in Hogwarts ausgestrahlt hatte war verschwunden. Er wusste, dass sie nur eine halbe Veela war, war aber doch verwundert, dass der Zauber ganz verschwunden war.

Die zwei Frauen setzen sich. Bill begann zu schwitzen. Das war alles vollkommen albern. Er hatte mehr Frauen abgeschleppt als seine ganzen Freunde zusammen und jetzt machte er sich ins Hemd, weil er mit einer nur sprechen sollte? Und das machte er doch sowieso täglich. Fleur wandte sich ihm zu. „Sind Sie oft 'ier?"

„Äh, ja. Charlie und ich gehen hier schon seit Jahren regelmäßig her." Fleur sah sich um. „Es iest etwas...wie sagt man?...rüstig?" Rüstig? Bill legte die Stirn in Falten. Er sah sich um. „Rustikal?" Sie lächelte bezaubernd. „Oui, das iest das Wort. Rüstikal! Aber in England alles ist mehr rüstikal als in France. In France die Leute ge'en lieber in kleine Etablissements zu trinken die Wein und zu reden über die Leben."

Kleine Etablissements? Das klang mehr als anrüchig. Aber wahrscheinlich redete sie von Bistros oder Cafés. „Mit meine Freunde, isch bin immer appariert nach Pari' um zu gehen in eine Club zu tanzen. Da man konnte trinken und danzen." Sie sah sehnsüchtig aus.

„Es gibt auch Clubs in London. Aber wir gehen immer erst in einen Pub – oder meist in mehrere." Sie sah ihn begeistert an. „Oui, Alessia und isch wollen 'eute noch zu 'Camelot' gehen." Charlie ließ sich von der anderen Seite des Tisches hören. „Das klingt doch prima! Wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr im 'Camelot'. Was dagegen, wenn wir die Damen begleiten?"

Bill trat Charlie erneut gegen das Schienbein. Aber Charlie grinste nur. Fleur hatte sich zu ihm gedreht. „Oh, das wird sischer lustig!"

Die nächste Stunde verglichen die vier ihre Erfahrungen mit dem Nachtleben in Frankreich, Rumänien, Ägypten und Italien. Alessias Mutter war Italienerin und sie verbrachte regelmäßig einige Monate dort.

Einige Zeit später traten sie gut gelaunt durch die Eingangstür des 'Camelot'. Laute Musik brandete ihnen entgegen.

„Bill!" Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Hüften. Bill sah in die braunen Augen einer jungen Frau. „Sue!" Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Lange nicht gesehen, mein Süßer!"

Fleur stand daneben. Das war sie nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise sahen Männer keine anderen Frauen außer ihr. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie das Geplänkel zwischen den beiden. Die Frau war eindeutig eine Exgeliebte, vielleicht sogar eine Exfreundin.

Alessia und Charlie waren schon weiter gelaufen. Fleur hatte also die Wahl neben dem Pärchen stehen zu bleiben, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen oder alleine in die Disco hinein zu gehen. Fleur war noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Das war unmöglich!

„Bill!" Bill drehte sich zu ihr, immer noch ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht über etwas, das diese Ziege gesagt hatte. „Sue, darf ich dir Fleur vorstellen?" Die Brünette drehte sich zu Fleur. „Oh, bist du mit einem deiner kleinen Brüder hier?" Sie musterte Fleur von oben herab.

Bill schien das nicht zu bemerken. „Charlie ist hier. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an ihn? Aber Fleur arbeitet mit mir zusammen." Sue lächelte falsch. „Wie nett!" Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Bill. „Erinnerst du dich noch an Allan und Sybil? Die zwei heiraten nächsten Monat." Bill widmete wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der arroganten Kuh. „Nicht dein Ernst!"

Angenervt drehte Fleur sich weg. Nun, sie würde sich schon amüsieren. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann. Er sah italienisch aus. Na, das war doch was. Sie lächelte ihn an und er reagierte sofort. Kurz darauf trat er auf sie zu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Bill wie ein gelackter Schnösel, der sich als Latin Lover ausgeben wollte sich an Fleur heran machte. Und sie schien es auch noch zu genießen. Sie war wirklich jung und er sollte ein Auge auf sie haben. Auf der anderen Seite war sie kein Kind mehr. Aber trotzdem...der Typ gefiel ihm nicht.

Die zwei verschwanden Richtung Tanzfläche.

Er zog Sue ebenfalls in den großen Saal mit der Tanzfläche. Charlie fand er sofort, aber Fleur war im Gedränge verschwunden. Verflixt! Wo war sie nur?

Bill beugte sich zu Charlie. „Hast du Fleur gesehen?" Charlie nickte grinsend in Richtung Tanzfläche. Bill folgte der Bewegung und musste schlucken. Fleur stand auf einer Art Tisch und tanzte. Erst jetzt kam ihr kurzer Rock richtig zur Geltung. Ihre Beine schienen in den Himmel zu wachsen. Und ihre Bewegungen waren eindeutig erotisch.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Lackaffen, der immer noch an ihrer Seite klebte. Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein! Sie fuhr mit der Hand über den Arm des Typen und tanzte etwas dichter. Bills Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Am liebsten hätte er den Typen in den Boden gestampft.

Charlie stand neben ihm und amüsierte sich königlich. Seinen großen Bruder hatte es ganz schön erwischt. Und das Beste war, dass er es selber noch nicht wusste. Oder vielleicht war das Beste, dass das Mädchen es ihm alles andere als leicht machte. Egal, Charlie könnte sich das stundenlang ansehen. Und das würde er auch. Er bestellte sich noch ein Bier und setzte sich auf einen Hocker an der Bar. Es war fast wie im Theater.

Bill sah sich das Balzen von Fleur und dem Typ nun schon zwei Lieder lang an. Sue war irgendwann verschwunden, weil er sie nicht beachtet hatte.

Jetzt reichte es! Er drängte sich durch die Menge und blieb vor Fleur stehen. Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, fasste er nach Fleurs Hand. Diese sah erstaunt zu ihm und lächelte ihn kurz an, tanzte dann aber weiter.

Das war Bill nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise ignorierten Frauen ihn nicht. Mit einem verkniffenen Ausdruck um den Mund drehte Bill sich weg. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Blondine mit einem großzügigen Ausschnitt. Sie lächelte ihn an. Automatisch lächelte er zurück.

Er würde seinen Abend mit einer Blondine verbringen. Wen interessierte es schon, ob es Fleur war?

oOo

Bill schaute zum achten Mal auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es zehn und Fleur war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er war am Sonntagmorgen gegen vier Uhr nach Hause gekommen. Da hatte sie immer noch getanzt.

Charlie hatte am Sonntagabend noch einmal bei ihm vorbei gesehen. Nachdem Bill sich ungefähr eine Stunde über den Lackaffen von Fleur aufgeregt hatte, hatte Charlie ihn gnadenlos durch den Kakao gezogen. Als er ging, hatte er Bill gesagt: „Du magst sie! Komm' in die Gänge oder du hast die Chance verpasst!"

Bill seufzte und schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr. Charlie hatte recht. Er mochte Fleur, aber genau das war das Problem.

Sie schien sich nicht weiter für ihn zu interessieren. Was, wenn sie ihn abblitzen ließ? Das letzte Mal, dass er eine Beziehung hatte war zu Schulzeiten gewesen. Seitdem hatte er sich um ernste Gefühle herumgedrückt.

„Weasley?" Jim Burton aus der Personalabteilung kämpfte sich durch die Kistenberge. „Deine kleine Französin hat sich heute morgen bei uns krank gemeldet. Dachte, das würde dich interessieren." Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck trat er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten den Rückzug an.

Erstaunt sah Bill auf die Pergamente vor ihm. Sie war krank? Musste sie sich von ihren Eskapaden mit dem Schnösel erholen? Oder vergnügte sie sich jetzt gerade mit dem Kerl und dachte gar nicht daran arbeiten zu kommen? Kurzentschlossen stand Bill auf, warf sich seine Robe um und lief zum Personalport um zu Fleurs Wohnheim zu apparieren.

Seine selbstgerechte Wut nahm rasch ab als er vor Fleurs Tür stand. Zaghaft klopfte er. „Oui. Eine Moment!" Er hörte ihre Schritte, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. „Oui?" Er konnte sie kaum sehen.

„Hallo Fleur! Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht." Der Spalt wurde kleiner. „Mir geht es nischt so gut. Isch muss misch nur ausru'en und morgen bin isch wieder bei die Arbeit."

Aber sicher doch! Wütend trat er einen Schritt vor und stieß die Tür auf. In diesem Moment traf ihn der Duft. Er war unwiderstehlich. Warm, süß und doch würzig.

Im gleichen Moment blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihm stand das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Die Haut des Wesens war so weiß, das sie von Innen heraus zu strahlen schien. Die Haare waren nicht einfach blond, sie fielen dem Wesen wie flüssiges Gold über die anmutigen Schultern. Die blauen Augen hatten die Farbe von tropischen Buchten im Sonnenschein.

Sie war eine Göttin. Bill war sich sicher. Er wollte ihr huldigen und Opfer bringen. Er wäre für sie ans Ende der Welt auf seinen Knien gerobbt.

„Bill..." Ihre Stimme klang wie Engelsgesang. Vielleicht war er gestorben und im Himmel? Sie wich zurück. Hatte er seinen Engel erschreckt? Nein, dem Engel war bewusst, dass er, Bill Weasley es nicht Wert war in seiner Schönheit zu sonnen.

Aber er konnte nicht ohne sie leben! Sie durfte sich nicht von ihm abwenden, hatte er sie doch gerade gefunden! Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

Als seine Finger ihre Haut berührten geschah etwas Seltsames. Bill hatte das Gefühl als würden alle seine Nervenenden gleichzeitig Signal geben. Aber es war nicht schmerzhaft, sondern angenehm.

Wie gebannt sah er auf ihre Haut. Sie fühlte sich besser an als Samt und Seide, besser als alles, was er jemals berührt hatte.

Er sah, wie ein Schauer über ihren Arm lief und hörte sie seufzen. Erstaunt sah er auf. Sie schien ihm geradewegs entgegen zu fließen. Ihre Lippen, wie Rosenknospen, waren leicht geöffnet und dann lagen sie auf seinen.

Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er konnte nur noch daran denken, dass sie ihm so nah war. Ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen, seinen Zähnen. Ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, auf seinem Rücken.

Er schob sie ein wenig zurück. Sein Engel hatte besseres verdient. Er wollte sie verehren. Behutsam begann er sie zu entkleiden. Dabei folgten sein Mund, seine Zunge dem Weg seiner Hände. Er lebte nur noch für ihr Glück. Er atmete, schmeckte und fühlte nur noch sie. Seine Welt bestand nur aus diesem göttlichen Wesen.

Sie wisperte Dinge, zu leise und in einer fremden Sprache, so dass er sie nicht verstand. Aber sie spornten ihn an, sie waren wie Balsam für seine Seele.

„Bill..." Er sah auf und sah in ihre Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr von türkisem Blau, sondern tiefschwarz. „Was? Was möchtest du?" Es quälte ihn geradezu, dass er nicht alle ihre Träume erfüllen konnte. „Disch, isch möschte nur disch!"

oOo

Fleur lag erschöpft auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann oder wie sie aus dem Flur in ihr Schlafzimmer gelangt waren. Sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. So hatte sie es sich nicht gewünscht!

„Fleur?" Bill lag neben ihr und schien wieder seinen Verstand nutzen zu können. Sie hatte gesehen, wie seine Augen glasig wurden als er sie gesehen hatte. Dann als er sie berührt hatte, hatte ihre Veelamagie die Kontrolle übernommen.

Sie seufzte. „Ja?" Sie spürte, wie seine Finger über ihre Rippen glitten. „Wieso bist du heute so ..." Sie seufzte noch einmal und drehte sich zu ihm. „Isch 'abe eine Trank, der macht meine Veelamagie klein. Die Kobold' 'aben mir eine Vertrag gegeben, da stand, isch kann nur mit Männer arbeiten, wenn isch trinke die Trank."

Bill sah sie erstaunt an. „Du bist sonst immer so?" Fleur lachte trocken. „Non! Das ist nur wegen die Trank. Und weil isch genommen zu lange ohne Paus'. Dann die Magie kommen viel, viel mäschtige als normal. Deswegen isch war 'eute nischt auf Arbeit. Normal ist wie jetzt." Sie spürte, wie Bill sie prüfend ansah. „Hmm"

Sie schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wacklig an. Was sie gerade erlebt hatte war unglaublich gewesen. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es nicht von Bill ausgegangen war, sondern von ihrer Magie.

Sie griff nach ihrem seidenen Morgenmantel. „Musst du nischt gehen auf die Arbeit?" Bill sah sie verletzt an. Stand dann aber auf und suchte seine Kleider zusammen und zog sich an.

An der Tür blieb er stehen und schaute schüchtern zu ihr. „Kommst du morgen zur Arbeit?" Fleur wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie nickte. „Oui!" Er nickte ebenfalls. „Dann bis morgen." Zögernd öffnete er die Tür und verließ die Wohnung.

Fleur setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Es roch nach ihm. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie schlug wütend auf das Kissen.

oOo

Bill saß an seinem Schreibtisch und konnte kaum glauben, dass er noch vor einer Stunde in Fleurs Armen gelegen hatte. Das alles war unglaublich gewesen. Bill hatte Sex immer als etwas mechanisches angesehen. Nicht das es nicht Spaß machte und nicht besser wurde, wenn man die Frau mochte, aber es war etwas rein physikalisches. Was er gerade erlebt hatte, war ein spirituelles Ereignis gewesen.

Er hatte nicht mehr an sich gedacht. Nur daran, ihr Freude zu schenken und sie glücklich zu machen. Und dabei war er glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Er war an Grenzen gestoßen und über sie hinaus getreten. Nun fühlte er sich nackt und verletzlich. Seine Weltanschauung war ins Wanken geraten.

Er hatte sie verehrt, wie eine heidnische Göttin. Das waren neue Gefühle. Verehrung war nichts, dass er bis dahin gekannt hatte. Bill hatte sein eigenes Wesen, sein ganzes Selbst in diesen Minuten hingegeben. Bisher hatte sich sein Leben um ihn gedreht. Er war der Mittelpunkt, so sollte das ja auch sein. Nicht das er narzisstisch oder besonders egoistisch war. Aber alle Handlungen hatten in der einen oder anderen Konsequenz sein eigenes Wohl zum Ziel. Das hatte sich von einem zum anderen Moment geändert. All sein Streben hatte sich aufgelöst und da war nur noch sie gewesen: ihr Wohl, ihr Leben, ihr Sehnen und Streben.

Sie hatte selbst gesagt, das sei ihre Magie gewesen. Aber Bill wollte nicht glauben, dass ein solches Erlebnis artifiziell war, dass es sich nicht aus ihm selber entwickelt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht fremdgesteuert gefühlt.

Was also wusste er von Veelas? Eigentlich nichts. Entschlossen stand er auf und verließ die Bank in Richtung Flourish und Blotts.

oOo

'Veelas sind magische Geschöpfe, die jeden Mann zu einem willenlosen Opfer machen. Ihr Wesen ist selbstzentriert. Ihr Streben beschränkt sich auf ihre eigenen Vorteile, so wie körperliche Lust.'

Bill klappte das Buch 'Enzyklopädie der magischen Geschöpfe' zu. Das Buch war Mist. Er nahm das nächste Buch aus seiner Tasche. 'Ein Leben der Liebe gewidmet – Autobiografie einer Veela'. Er seufzte. Das Buch war recht dick. Bill legte es auf den Tisch und entschloss sich erst einmal das letzte Buch durch zu sehen: 'Meerjungfrauen, Zirzen und Veelas – missverstandene magische Geschöpfe'. Er blätterte zu den Kapiteln über die Veela.

Als er mit diesem Buch zu Ende war, griff er zu der Autobiografie. Erst gegen fünf Uhr morgens legte er auch dieses Buch zur Seite und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Seine Gedanken schwirrten. Fakten über Verfolgungen, Mondzyklen und Tränke wichen persönlichen Erzählungen über Diskriminierungen und ausgenutzten Männern. Veelas hatten im Laufe der Zeit mächtige Männer in ihren Bann geschlagen und somit über ganze Länder geherrscht. Waren aber auch aus genau diesen Gründen verfolgt und hingerichtet worden.

Mittlerweile lebten die meisten in kleinen Kommunen unter sich, ohne Männer. Männliche Kinder wurden an die Väter gegeben. Sie hatten ihre eigene Form gefunden in Frieden und zufrieden zu leben.

In den Büchern hatten einige Männer von ihren Erfahrungen mit Veelas berichtet. Aber keiner der Berichte hatte seinem Erlebnis geähnelt.

Er hatte einen Berg an Fragen und hoffte, Fleur würde ihm Antworten geben.

oOo

„Bon jour, Bill!" Fleur trat zögernd hinter einem der Kistenstapel hervor. Bill beobachtete sie. Sie war heute verführerischer, obwohl er eine ganze Kanne Passionsblumentee getrunken hatte. Sie hatte eindeutig den Trank heute nicht genommen.

„Guten Morgen, Fleur." Bill war verwirrt und immer noch gekränkt, weil sie ihn so sang- und klanglos vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Das alles schob er nun bewusst zur Seite und sah sie offen an.

„Ich habe einige Fragen." Sie sah von ihren Füßen auf und seufzte. „Ja, das 'abe isch befürschtet." Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. „Dann frag'!"

„Was ist gestern geschehen?" Fleur sah ihn einen Augenblick an, dann verdrehte sie die Augen. „Hat dir dein Papa nischt von den Bienschen und Blümschen erzählt?" Bill sah sie nur ernst an. Sie seufzte. „Gut. Isch hatte genomme' meine Trank zu lange und als isch aufgewacht morgens, 'abe isch die Magique überall gespürt. Isch habe gesagt, isch bin krank."

Sie sah ihn von oben herab an. „Dann biest du gewesen an meine Tür und voila...un gran catastrophe!" Bill würde sich nicht von ihr reizen lassen. „Ist es immer so?"

Sie lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Non, das 'abe isch erklärt gestern. Non?" Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf sich: „Das ist normal."

Bill musterte die blonde Frau vor sich. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht gelesen, aber keines der Bücher hat etwas beschrieben, das dem ähnelt was gestern passiert ist." Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du 'ast getrunke' deine Tee? Dann kannst du sein in Friede. Isch tue nischts. Es wird nischt noch ei'mal passiere." Ihre Stimme war zornig.

Bill holte tief Luft. Er war der geduldigste unter seinen Geschwistern, aber langsam platze ihm der Kragen. „Fleur, ich versuche zu verstehen, was gestern passiert ist." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was verschte'en? Isch verste'e nischt ganz."

Bill holte tief Luft. „Würdest du mir bitte sagen, ob du schon einmal so etwas mit jemand anderem erlebt hast?" Sie sah ihn spöttisch an. „Oui, isch war nischt eine junge Frau gestern."

Jetzt verdrehte Bill die Augen. „Verstehst du mich absichtlich falsch? Ich versuche..." Er holte erneut tief Luft. Und begann aus einer anderen Perspektive. „Der Tee wirkt immer?" Ihre Augen waren blaue Flammen. „Sag' du es mier! Du trinkst ihn!"

Bill sah sie an. Er hatte vom ersten Tag an die Anziehung gespürt. Und gerade jetzt, mit den Erinnerungen an gestern so dicht unter der Oberfläche würde er sie am liebsten jetzt gleich hier...

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du BIST eine attraktive Frau und ich habe mich von Anfang an zu dir hingezogen gefühlt. Heißt das nun, dass der Tee nicht wirkt?"

Fleur sah ihn verwirrt an. „Normal der Tee wirkt immer! Isch bin nur eine halbe Veela. Das reischt immer." Bill sah sie einen Augenblick ausdruckslos an. Dann stand er auf und trat um den Tisch auf sie zu. Vor ihr ließ er sich in die Hocke nieder. Fleur beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Was hatte er vor?

Als ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren, griff er blind nach ihren Händen. Sein Blick ließ ihren nicht los. Sie spürte, wie ein Kribbeln von seinen Händen zu ihren übersprang. Es lief ihre Arme hinauf. Heiß schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und ihr Atem stockte.

„Du fühlst es auch!" Bills Stimme klang triumphierend. Das riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinem Griff. „Was sollte isch fuhlen? Mon dieu! Du kannst es nischt vertragen, dass du die Kontroll verlierst wegen eine Frau. Jetzt du erklärst es mit Gefühl! Hah!" Sie sprang auf und Bill wäre fast auf seinem Hosenboden gelandet.

Erschrocken sprang er auf. „Fleur!" Er hatte den Ton jahrelang an seinen Geschwistern geübt. Aber Fleur wirbelte herum und sah ihn angriffslustig an. „Isch bin nischt deine Geschwister!"

Bill trat dicht an sie heran. Er spürte ihre Wärme und plötzlich schwenkten seine Gefühle herum. Er griff wieder nach ihren Armen und zog sie an sich. „Nein, du bist nicht meine Schwester!" Dann lagen seine Lippen auf ihren.

Fleur war nur einen kurzen Moment geschockt. Dann übernahmen ihre Gefühle die Regie. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und sie presste sich an ihn.

Es war kein überirdisches Erlebnis wie am Tag zuvor, aber trotzdem verlor Bill binnen kurzem die Fähigkeit klar zu denken. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Armen zu ihren Hüften zu ihren Brüsten. Er spürte ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und die andere auf seinem Hintern.

Sie stolperte rückwärts gegen den Schreibtisch. Da Bill sie weiter nach hinten drängte lag Fleur plötzlich auf dem Schreibtisch. Bills Gewicht presste sie gegen die Tischplatte und das Verlangen seine nackte Haut auf ihrer zu spüren wurde übermächtig. Sie riss an seinem Hemd.

Erschrocken fuhren beide auseinander als Bills Tasse mit lautem Geklirr auf dem Boden zerschellte. Bill starrte auf Fleur hinunter. Was zum Henker machte er hier? Er war doch kein Teenager mehr, der bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot eine schöne Frau besprang!

Zögernd trat er von ihr zurück. Zitternd setzte Fleur sich auf. „Das ist nischt normal!" Fleur strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als ihr Blick auf Bill fiel, sah sie das er über das ganze Gesicht selbstgefällig grinste. Fleur schnaubte undamenhaft. „Glaub' jetzt nischt..." Aber da trat Bill wieder auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Du magst mich!" Fleur verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, BITTE!" Aber Bill grinste nur und umarmte sie fester. „Doch, du magst mich!" Dann verschwand sein Grinsen und er sah Fleur ernst an. „Ich mag dich auch! Sehr sogar!"

oOo

Charlie saß mit offenem Mund vor Bill. „Sag' das noch Mal!" Bill lachte. „Wir werden heiraten." Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er seinen Bruder kläglich an. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Mom wird sich auf mich stürzen und verlangen, dass ich der nächste bin!"

Bill lachte nur stärker. Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er vor einem Jahr hier gesessen hatte und sich königlich über seinen Bruder amüsiert hatte. Es war wohl doch was dran an dem Spruch 'Wer zuletzt lacht....'

* * *

_Bis nächsten Sonntag! Hoffentlich mit einer besseren Geschichte zu Arthur und Molly...._


End file.
